


Pussy Talk

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: I was listening to the City Girls and there is a lyric that made me think of Angel. "Boy, this pussy talk English, Spanish and French (hello)" - Pussy Talk 4.“I know for a fact that you can be a lot louder than that.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 7





	Pussy Talk

Angel had you all the way fucked up. He’d sent you home from the party earlier than usual. You hadn’t seen him in almost a week and he sent you home? Fuck that.

You stripped down once you got home and hopped into the shower and when you got out, you put on Angel’s favorite shirt and waited. When you heard the roar of his motorcycle you put your plan into action.

Angel made his way into the house and found you laying on the bed waiting for him. You watched as he pulled his cut off and laid it neatly on the chair near the door.

“I missed you, baby girl,” his voice rumbled through the air as he moved closer to the bed.

You smiled but remained silent as he began to climb towards you from the foot of the mattress. As Angel got closer to you, you stopped his movements by placing your foot on his shoulder.

“Aww, are you mad at me, baby?” Angel fake whined. He grabbed hold of your ankle to move it, but you placed the other one on his shoulder giving him a glimpse of your bare core.

Angel’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “You gonna give me a taste?” Angel’s eyes flicked up to meet yours as he waited for your response.

“Maybe,” you smiled.

“Maybe?” Angel quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Baby, I know you want me,” he said. “I wanna hear that pussy talk for me again.” 

You sighed. “You want this pussy real bad?” you smirked as he nodded. “Say, ‘Pretty please’.” The returning smile on his face took your breath away.

“Pretty please, mi dulce?” the words dripped from his lips like honey and you moaned out a quiet ‘yes’ in response.

Angel lowered his head between your thighs and ate you with all he had. You attempted to hide your moans with your hand, but Angel reached up and laced his hands with yours. 

“Lemme hear you,” he said when he momentarily pulled away from you.

You whimpered and bit your lip and Angel doubled his efforts.

“Nah, let me hear you, mi dulce. I know for a fact that you can be a lot louder than that.”

He let one of your hands go and slid a finger inside of you. You gripped his hair and pulled him closer to your core as he finger fucked you. Your moans got considerably louder when he added two more fingers and curled them, hitting that special spot within you.

“There you go,” he spoke as he continued to eat you out. The vibrations from him speaking against your sensitive core sent you right over the edge.

Angel pulled back as he waited for you to calm down. “You look so beautiful when you cum, mi dulce. Think you got another in you?”


End file.
